


allein

by kessM



Series: Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [18]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Happy Ending, Heartbreaking, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Ganz alte FF – zur Archivierung auf AO3„Traurig. Absolut traurig.“, der junge Pfleger schüttelte betrübt den Kopf.„Dabei ist er DER Spitzenduellant gewesen.“ Wieder schüttelte er betrübt seinen Kopf. Man hätte meinen können, dass er den Niedergang eines Idols betrauere.
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Series: Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101203
Kudos: 1





	allein

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Ma wieder was Kleines für zwischendurch.
> 
> Nix meins und Geld bekomm ich auch keins.

„Traurig. Absolut traurig.“, der junge Pfleger schüttelte betrübt den Kopf.   
„Dabei ist er DER Spitzenduellant gewesen.“ Wieder schüttelte er betrübt seinen Kopf. Man hätte meinen können, dass er den Niedergang eines Idols betrauere. 

„Wissen Sie, die einzigen die ihn noch besuchen kommen sind sein Großvater und einer seiner Freunde.“

„Joey.“, warf der Fremde kurz ein. 

Bewundernd nickte der Pfleger:

„Sie schein’ ihn ja wirklich zu kennen. Doch machen Sie sich keine allzu großen Hoffnungen.“ Wieder das betrübte Kopfschütteln. „Obwohl sie ihn noch besuchen kommen und versuchen ihm das Gefühl geben, nich‘ allein zu sein, wimmert er immer wieder: Allein! Dunkel! Kalt! Dabei klammert er sich immer an so‘n komisches Pyramidenteil. Es ist traurig zu sehen, wie sich die beiden Mühe geben zu ihm durchzudringen. Doch ihn nicht erreichen.   
Dabei sind das ja wohl die Menschen, die ihm am nächsten stehen. Ich mein‘, sein Großvater hat ihn aufgezogen und Joey is sein bester Kumpel. Seine anderen Freunde haben’s nicht lange durchgehalten ihn so zu sehen. Nach dem ersten Besuch hier, kam ein Mädel ganz verheult aus seinem Zimmer gerannt. Völlig aufgelöst ist sie im Gang an der Wand heruntergerutscht und hat immer wieder nach dem „Warum“ gefragt. Die Pfleger mussten sie ruhig stellen. Das war das erste und das letzte Mal, dass ich sie hier gesehen habe. Einzig sein Großvater und sein Kumpel setzen sich noch dieser Folter aus. Jedes Mal geh‘n sie rein. Und jedes Mal kommen sie geschlagen wieder raus. Unter uns gesagt, ich hab‘ keine Ahnung, wie lange der Alte das noch macht. Würd’ mich nicht wundern, wenn der sich bald die Radieschen von unten anschau‘n kann.   
Auf dem Totenschein steht dann wohl: Gebrochenes Herz.“

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen zwischen ihnen. 

Dann fing der Pfleger wieder an:

„Wenn Sie ihn so gut kennen, warum kommen sie dann erst jetzt?   
Ich mein, immerhin sind jetzt fast anderthalb Jahre seit seiner Einlieferung vergangen?!?“

Der Pfleger drehte sich um, um dem Fremden in die Augen schauen zu können. Doch sein Blick prallte an den dunkel getönten Gläsern ab. Nicht ein Funkeln konnte er erhaschen. 

„Ich war... vorher nicht in der Lage.“

Achselzuckend akzeptierte der Pfleger diese Antwort.   
Was blieb ihm auch schon anderes übrig?  
Doch recht nachvollziehen konnte er es nicht.   
Wenn der Kleine dem Fremden wirklich auch nur ein wenig am Herzen liegen würde, dann wäre er doch mit Sicherheit schon eher gekommen? 

„Bitte erschrecken Sie nicht, wenn Sie ihn jetzt sehen. Da er sich vollkommen in seine Welt zurückgezogen hat, vergaß er das Essen. Wir müssen ihn seitdem intravenös ernähren. Er ist nur ein Teil seiner Selbst. Ein winzig kleiner Teil. Es ist eigentlich nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, dass er hinüber geht. Im Grunde genommen stirbt er hier. Langsam aber beharrlich. Irgendetwas hat ihm seinen kompletten Lebenswillen geraubt. Da die Ärzte jedoch nicht an ihn herankommen, können wir nicht feststellen was und auch nichts dagegen unternehmen. Wir vermuten jedoch, dass seine Freunde und auch sein Großvater etwas wissen. Aber sie schweigen sich aus. Jedes Mal, wenn sie ausgefragt wurden, stießen die Ärzte auf eine eiserne Wand des Schweigens und der stillen Resignation. So, als ob sie eigentlich schon tief in ihrem Innern akzeptiert haben, dass ihr kleiner Freund nicht mehr bei ihnen sein möchte.“

Der Pfleger überlegte kurz:

„Ich möchte zu gern wissen, was sein Geheimnis ist... ich mein, selbst die Freunde schweigen. Das muss doch was Großes sein...“ 

Der Pfleger blieb ruckartig stehen und beinah wäre der Fremde in ihn reingerannt. Nervös nestelte der junge Pfleger an seinem Schlüsselbund.   
Nachdem er dann endlich den passenden Schlüssel gefunden hatte, steckte er ihn umständlich ins Schloss. Und schon sprang die schwere Eisentür auf. Der Pfleger trat beiseite und ließ den Fremden vorbei. 

Jener blieb erst mal auf der Schwelle stehen und musste das Bild, welches sich ihm bot, verarbeiten.

Er ist in einen hellen, sonnenlichtdurchflutenden Raum eingetreten.   
Ein Bücherregal zierte eines der Wände. Direkt daneben stand ein kleiner, leerer Tisch. Und dem Regal gegenüber stand ein großes Bett mit kräftigen Eisengestell. Lederriemen lugten unter dem weißen Laken hervor. In der hintersten Ecke des Bettes kauerte ein kleines zerbrechliches Wesen. Wiegte sich vor und zurück. Etwas Goldenes eng an seine Brust gepresst. Immer wieder entwich ihm ein leises Wimmern.   
Von seinem rechten Arm führte eine Kanüle zu einem Tropf- die intravenöse Nahrung. 

Der Fremde atmete zischend aus:

„Ihr Götter... warum?... das hat er nicht verdient...“

Erschüttert setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen, bis er sich vor dem Bett niedergelassen hatte. Zögernd nahm er seine Sonnebrille ab.   
Nun konnte der Pfleger dem Fremden das erste Mal in die Augen sehen.   
Und er wünschte sich, er hätte es nicht getan. Denn unendliche Trauer war vermischt mit unendlicher Einsamkeit. Und nun kam noch Bitternis hinzu. Bitternis, gegen die Götter, gegen die er gerade gewettert hatte.

Vorsichtig streckte er seine Hand aus.   
Entfernte als erstes unendlich langsam die Kanüle aus dem Arm.   
Strich dem Kleinen behutsam über die verkrampften Arme. 

„Aibou...“, flüsterte er fast lautlos. 

Doch der Kleine schien es gehört zu haben.   
Zum ersten Mal seit langem hörte er auf sich hin und her zu wiegen.

Der Pfleger glaubte seinen Augen nicht zu trauen.   
Wurde er gerade Zeuge eines kleinen Wunders?  
Gespannt beobachtete er weiter.

Noch einmal das geflüsterte: „Aibou...?“

Diesmal mit fragendem Unterton. 

Der Kleine versuchte seinen Blick zu fokussieren.  
Auf die Quelle zu konzentrieren, von der dieses Wort einer Liebkosung gleich herkam. Bisher hatte ihn nur einer so genannt. Und der war nicht mehr bei ihm. Hatte ihn allein zurückgelassen. Seine Seele mitgenommen.

Seitdem herrschte in ihm Leere, Kälte, Einsamkeit.   
Und zwar von der dunkelsten Sorte.  
Mit jedem Tag drohte die Dunkelheit größer zu werden.   
Bis sie ihn irgendwann ganz verschlucken wird.

Ob er ihn dann wiedersehen wird?

Vielleicht war er bereits tot.   
Schließlich hatte nur einer „Aibou“ so schön ausgesprochen. 

Sein Sichtfeld wurde langsam klarer. 

Doch er glaubte zu träumen.  
Denn das was ihm seine Augen zeigten, konnte doch nicht wahr sein!

Verzweifelt presste er das Puzzle noch näher an seinen Körper. 

Traurig blickten ihm die Augen entgegen, die den seinen so ähnlich und doch so fremd waren. 

Glanzlos blickten ihm die einst so strahlenden Augen entgegen.  
Jeder Funken war aus ihnen gewichen.  
So wie auch aus dem Rest des zerbrechlich scheinenden Körpers.

„Aibou... erkennst du mich nicht mehr?“, fragte er leise.

Ein Schluchzen folgte als Antwort. 

Im Hintergrund bekam der Pfleger mit, wie sich der Großvater und Joey der Tür nährten. Gleichzeitig blieben sie an seiner Seite stehen.   
Fassungslos starrten sie auf die Szene im Raum.   
Der Pfleger meinte ihre Fassungslosigkeit beinah körperlich fassen zu können. Doch er konnte sich jetzt nicht um sie kümmern. Dafür zog ihn das Geschehen im Zimmer viel zu sehr in den Bann. Wie nun auch die anderen beiden Besucher. 

Zitternd streckte der Kleine seinen Arm aus.   
Doch kurz bevor er die Wange des Fremden streifen konnte, zögerte er.  
Als hätte er Angst, den schönen Traum zu zerstören, wenn er ihn berührte. Einen Traum, den er schon so oft geträumt hatte. Nur um beim erwachen schmerzhaft feststellen zu müssen, dass die Realität leider nur schmerzende Einsamkeit für ihn bereit hielt. 

„Trau‘ dich...“, wisperte der Fremde lächelnd. 

Der Kleine nickte und wagte nun seine Finger an die Wange zu legen.   
Und als er merkte, dass er seinen Gegenüber wirklich berühren konnte, schluchzte er laut auf. 

Das Puzzle entschlüpfte seinen kraftlosen Fingern und mit einer Kraft, die ihm niemand mehr zugetraut hätte, stieß er sich von der Wand ab und flog dem Fremden in die Arme. Dieser fiel durch die Wucht nach hinten. Doch los ließ er den Kleinen nicht. 

Fest presste er ihn an sich. 

„Ich lass dich nie mehr allein!“, versprach er unter Tränen.

„Wirklich?“

„Wirklich!“

Seine Umarmung wurde liebevoller und er ließ zu, dass der Kleine sich fest in sein Hemd krallte. Das Gesicht hatte der Kleine in seiner Halsbeuge verstecket. So spürte er jede einzelne Träne an seiner Haut. 

„Mir war nicht klar, dass bereits soviel Zeit vergangen ist. Für mich war es erst vorhin, als wir getrennt wurden. Und für dich sind bereits fast zwei Jahre vergangen. Es tut mir so leid... Bitte verzeih mir...“

Die sonst kräftige Stimme brach zum Schluss. 

Der Kleine schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.  
Presste sich enger an den Größeren. 

„Schon gut.“, entschlüpfte es ihm heiser.   
„Du bist da. Das reicht.“

**Author's Note:**

> Das war’s.   
> Is ma wieder mitten in der Nacht, als es mich überkam und ich es fertiggestellt habe(02.54a.m.)
> 
> Hoffe, dass es wenigstens einigen gefallen hat
> 
> bis denne
> 
> kessM
> 
> P.S.: „Aibou“ ist jap. und bedeutet soviel wie Partner.   
> Im Original nennt Yami Yugi so. 
> 
> Vielleicht komm ich ma dazu ne längere Fic über die Beiden zu schreiben...


End file.
